Homunculous Shield
Homunculous Shield Transmutation Spellcraft DC: 31 Components: V,S, M Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Personal Effect: one homunculus Duration: permanent Saving Throw: no Spell Resistance: no Factors: Seed Transform: DC 21: to turn the substance into a homunculus Seed Transfer: DC 27: to transfer part of caster’s soul into homunculus Transform into specific creature: DC +25 Transform into incorporeal: +10 DC Backlash: 10d6: -10 DC Increase Casting time to 10 minutes: DC –20 Homunculus restricted to casting only Range ‘Personal’ spells: DC –10 (ad hoc) Homunculus cannot use items, or take any non spell casting actions: DC –10 (ad hoc) Range to Personal: -2 DC Development: 279000 gp, 11160 XP, 6 days. This spells conjures an incorporeal, miniature version of the caster. The mini is approximately 1/8th the size of the caster, and sits on the caster’s head and shoulders. The homunculus has 1 hit point per caster level. These hit points are taken from the caster’s total. If the homunculus is dispelled or time elapses on the duration, then the life force is transferred back to the caster. If the homunculus is killed, the caster can only regain those hit point via natural healing. The homunculus can be targeted by effects, and can be attacked as an individual creature. It makes saves as the caster and has an AC of 10 + size mod (typically +4 for diminutive) + the caster’s intelligence modifier as a deflection bonus. The homunculus is considered a construct, and therefore has no constitution score, immunity to all mind affecting effects, immune to poison, sleep, stunning, paralysis, diseases, death effects and necromancy. The homunculus is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or energy drain. The homunculus is immune to any effect which requires a fortitude save (except effects that specifically effect objects, or is harmless). The Homunculus cannot heal naturally, it must be “healed” using the craft construct skill, or by the caster voluntarily sacrificing hit points to the homunculus (on a 2 for 1 basis). The caster, as a full round action, can sacrifice up to his hit dice in hit points, which would heal the homunculus ½ that number. (ie caster gives up 20, the homunculus would regain 10). The homunculus can cast spells from the original caster’s memorized spells. Thus after the homunculus casts them, they are wiped from the original caster’s memory. The homunculus may only cast Range: Personal spells. Any spell cast be either the homunculus or by the original caster are shared with each other. This is not retroactive. Thus if the caster already had a stone skin active before casting the homunculus shield, the homunculus would not benefit from it. However, if the caster brought up the stone skin after having created the homunculus, both the caster and the homunculus would benefit from the stone skin. This same effect applies to anything the homunculus casts. Before casting this spell, the caster must craft a focus (material component). The focus must be constructed from dirt, clay and earth, liberally moisturized with the caster’s blood. Category:Spells